


Dancing on the Ceiling

by AssyPiff



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyPiff/pseuds/AssyPiff
Summary: John and Kayleigh organise a Dance Party for Children in Need. Begins a couple of weeks after the Finale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by watching Peter & Sian's Dance for Life videos and their appearance on Children in Need. What it would be like if John and Kayleigh did one instead?
> 
> Children in Need and Dance for Life belong to their respective rights holders.

Sitting in the weekly management meeting was more excruciating for John than usual. He'd stopped paying full attention at item three. His Christmas Team progress was item two, after that his thoughts had floated off towards Kayleigh. It was a couple of weeks after he and Kayleigh had decided to 'take it slow' and although outwardly little had changed, John was making his own progress to where they both wanted to be. Part of this progress was openly admitting to himself that he daydreamed about Kayleigh, and this was just one such occasion that John allowed his mind to wander. Kayleigh was way more interesting than Dave Thompson and Alan Campbell droning on about business objectives and profit margins.

As a consequence John missed Cath Hilton's A.O.B. "That ok with you John?" Cath looks over to him for confirmation.

"Sorry what Cath? I missed that last bit! Just had an idea for Christmas!" That was strictly true but he was thinking about Kayleigh's Christmas present, nothing at all to do with the store.

Cath grins, " I was just asking if anyone has any fund-raising ideas for Children in Need this year? No offence but I think we can do better than last year's effort? How much did you raise in that shark costume John? "

"About £4.50," John says wryly.

" You looked a right prick in that costume John! " Dave bloody Thompson can talk, going as Mr T two years in a row to the annual fancy dress party!

"I suggested an over 18's disco party", Cath says pulling them back to her idea.

" You're into music aren't you John? I was wondering if you'd be able to get a track list together? " She looks at John hopefully.

"Oh I don't know, Cath, I'm up to my eyes in it what with the Christmas Team an' all."

In reality it would take him no time at all! He's got at least a dozen mixed tapes with just the right songs on them. He's been taping the charts since he was a kid and was an aficionado of popular music from the 60's onwards.

He didn't want to appear too keen, though secretly he was excited! "I tell you what Cath, I'll have a little think and get back to ya! "

Cath could see the spark of excitement in John's eyes and knew she would be able to rely on him to help. Despite his gruff exterior, John was a big softy underneath, especially when it came to charities and kids in particular, so Cath knew he'd join in happily once he had shown his obligatory initial reluctance.

"I tell you what John, why don't we convene in a couple of days to brainstorm some ideas?"

" Yeah ok Cath, I'll let ya know when I'm free. " John all but skips out of the meeting and rushes off to find Kayleigh.

Kayleigh is to be found at her promotions stand trying to entice customers to try her mini cheddars. 

"Can I have a word please, Kayleigh?" 

"What can I do for you Mr Redmond? " They both like playing this game, and grin to each other.

"I need your help with something!" John says and hustles her back to his office.

" What's going on John? " Kayleigh has picked up on his excitement and is dying to know what's got him so worked up.

"Cath Hilton wants to do an over 18's dance party for Children in Need this Year and wants me to get a playlist together! "

"Ooh exciting!" Kayleigh does her customary hand clap when she's really excited. " How can I help? "

"I can see it all now, Kayleigh! We'll do all the novelty dances, get people joining in, I want you up on stage wi'me...it'll be great! "

Kayleigh has never seen John so exuberant and is brimming with her own ideas. 

"We could have a few of us doing the routines at the front! We'll need costumes! Where we going to have it?"

"I don't know, I'll leave that side of things to Cath!"

"Oh this is going to be so much fun John, can't wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next couple of days, John and Kayleigh worked hard at their ideas for the Dance Party. John has an extensive music collection and he kept refining his playlist whenever he or Kayleigh thought of a song that just had to be included. Kayleigh has started a notebook of ideas for costumes and other ephemera they absolutely couldn't be without. 

By the time it came to the meeting with Cath Hilton, John and Kayleigh could hardly contain themselves! Going up to John's office early, Kayleigh has all her notes in order and colour coded. John prints out his playlist with all the songs with their own routines highlighted and liberally spaced throughout the set. 

"Ready?" John asks, " Let's go and knock 'er dead! "

John taps on Cath's door and goes in.

"Hiya John! Oh and Kayleigh!" Cath isn't expecting to see Kayleigh as well, but in hindsight shouldn't really have been surprised.

"Looks like you two have been busy! " Cath says eyeing their folders and notebooks.

"Just a few things to be gettin' on with! " John chuckles modestly. "What have ya come up with?"

" I've been looking at dates and venues, " Cath says, producing a list of possible venues as close to the supermarket as she can find. 

"Let's have a look at your ideas so we can see which ones are the most suitable!"

" Right, well here's what we've come up with, " he looks at Kayleigh, who nods for him to continue, " I'd like to DJ it, if ya haven't got a celebrity to do it!? "

"Ooh yeah, that Andy from Forever FM would be good!" Kayleigh says excitedly, John looks at her like she's eaten his last pie! " Only kidding John! You'll be fantastic!" she nudges him.

"Right ya cheeky bitch! Sorry Cath, where were we? Oh yeah I've got a playlist that should last about three hours. I'd like Kayleigh to be up on stage wi'me. Thought we could have an Eighties theme...."

Kayleigh interjects, "I'll sort me and John out some costumes! Those tacky tracksuit probably...I'll see what I can find! Oh and we'll need a list of other things. .." She passes one of her lists over to Cath.

"I'm thinking that we'll do all the novelty dances...ya know like YMCA, Greased Lightening, Time Warp...shite like that! They'll love it! "

" I thought it would be good if a group of us could be at the front of the stage leading the dances, you know like at Aerobics or Zumba! "

"My goodness, you've given this plenty of thought! I'm so impressed with the two of you! You're such a great team! It's really going to be a success this year!" Cath really couldn't stand another lame, half-cocked effort. Looks like she won't have to this year! "I'm thinking we should do it the weekend before Children in Need so we can have an idea of how much we've raised. " 

Cath has a little plan forming of her own...

"How many tickets do you think we could sell?" 

"I don't know 500 maybe?" John absently scratches his chin in thought. " Charge a tenner a piece? Then get ppl to get sponsored too? " 

"Take out expenses, we'll aim to raise around £5000!" John and Kayleigh's enthusiasm is infectious and Cath is genuinely as fired up as they are! 

"Right I'll get onto these venues, I'll let you both know what I come up with! Thank you so much! I'm looking forward to this already! Although we've only got just over a month to pull this off! "

"Oh we can do it Cath! You just watch us!!" Are Kayleigh's parting words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are well under way!
> 
>  
> 
> This one's for you Leslie! Not necessarily quite as requested but hope you enjoy!

Once Cath has booked the big hall at the Community Centre, plans went into top gear. Cath had asked Pamela and Roisin to help with getting the hall ready and with the publicity and the hundred and one other things they thought of.

Kayleigh has enlisted a few of the girls from her Sha'bam class and had persuaded a few of her work friends to join in with the dancing too.

John had decided to keep his appearance a surprise, the posters only said "Hosted by DJ Reckless". He felt more comfortable staying behind the scenes with Cath and Kayleigh giving him regular updates. He was in charge of Christmas and really had to be seen to be keeping his head in that game, even though he would much rather be going full pelt at the Dance Party.

What he was really proud of and quietly impressed with was the way Kayleigh had stepped up and had shown herself to be a brilliant organiser, motivating everyone involved with her infectious enthusiasm and persuasive powers. 

Their journeys to and from work were full of chatter about the Dance Party and Christmas Team, everything was easy between them and they were growing closer as the days went by. Kayleigh was happy to be spending more time with John but knew she had to back off the "relationship" side a bit. John would catch up and she just had to wait him out. He showed her his affection towards her in little ways everyday, so she had no doubt that he would. For his part, John was excited about his work projects. He could legitimately spend time with Kayleigh without pressure. This allowed him to work through his issues at his own pace, which was all he asked for and needed.

Kayleigh and Cath had also gone about publicity for the event like people possessed, determined that it would be a success. Kayleigh had been given permission to publicise the event to the store's customers, setting up a Children in Need stand by the main doors. They had dragooned all the staff to buy tickets for themselves, their families and friends, had sold plenty of tickets to their customers and Kayleigh had even got the event on Forever FM. 

About a week before, instead of the start of the interminable Christmas cd, Dave Thompson has allowed a party hits selection to be played. He had been keeping a low profile, standing back and allowing Cath and Kayleigh full reign. He's had regular updates from Cath and had pulled a few strings in the background to get payments for the hall hire etc authorised without the usual bureaucratic bullshit that he usually has to go through.

The feedback he'd had was that customers really liked the party music and both they and the staff welcomed the break from the never-ending Christmas drive, which usually started after Halloween. This also had the added benefit that the Christmas Team were more willing to run with the ideas John had come up with suffering a lot less from the usual pre-Christmas fatigue. Of course Kayleigh was on both teams and made sure that her colleagues co-operated with John one way or another!

The Sunday before the event, Cath and Kayleigh had arranged access to the hall so they could have a look at the logistics of setting up. Cath had turned up with Pamela and Roisin, ready with clipboards to make copious notes. Kayleigh and John arrived soon after. John wanted to check out where he would set up the speakers. He's already got most of the equipment he'd need from Compendium and had managed to borrow the rest off a mate of Jim's who used to do mobile disco's back in the day. Jim would also be helping him to set up on the day.  
Kayleigh has brought a CD player with her and has asked the girls who are going to be leading the dancing to meet her there half an hour later than they were due to arrive so they could go through the dances. The ladies duly arrived amongst much laughter and chatter. 

"Right, everyone! Thank you so much for coming! If we go up on the stage, we'll be out of everyone's way!" Kayleigh takes charge and leads the way.

" She's so good at this! " Cath remarks to John.

"Yeah she is," John grins affectionately towards Kayleigh, who is on stage working out positions. He catches her eye and she waves. Cath allows herself a secret little smile.

On stage, there is much laughter as Kayleigh takes everyone through their paces. Some are better at remembering the dances than others and some are definitely more co-ordinated than others. 

John is in consultation with Cath and Pamela about something or another when Kaleigh calls over to them.

" 'ere John, need your help with something!"

John wanders over to the assembled ladies. "What's up?" He says grinning.

" We need a man John! " The ladies start cheering and stamping.

"Right well do what you want wi'me!" he banters back cheekily.

" I want to see if we can do that lift! " Kayleigh is nothing if not an optimist!

Kayleigh looks at him hopefully. He knows exactly which lift she's talking about!

"Bloody Hell woman! I'm not fecking Geoff Capes! " John groans.

"Oh come on John! We can do this!" Kayleigh gives him that look he can never resist.

" I bet we bloody well can't! " John mutters as he goes to stand at the far side of the stage.

Kayleigh and the ladies do the dance towards him, getting ever closer. Kayleigh and John are smiling at each other as John starts singing along. Kayleigh gets to the fatal bit and launches herself at John, although unfortunately not fast enough or high enough! There's a loud groan from John as he lands on his back with Kayleigh straddling his chest.

"Oh fuck a duck! " John has had the wind well and truly knocked out of him.

"You ok John?" Kayleigh manages. " Think we should have practiced that! "

"D'ya think?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh meets Jim

The following week is a blur of last minute activity. Ticket sales are well on their way to the 500 target and one final push sees the final tickets sold. Everyone who's bought tickets who have fitbits or even pedometers on their phones are encouraged to get sponsorship for the number of steps they'll do in the three hours dancing.

Cath Hilton and the girls from HR have received their delivery of Children in Need paraphernalia. They have also organised for the local WI to provide refreshments and the St.John's Ambulance to provide First Aiders.

John has been moving around gingerly for the first part of the week in the aftermath of Kayleigh landing on him in their aborted attempt to do the lift from Dirty Dancing! Aside from that he is fully prepared music and equipment-wise. His appearance as "DJ Reckless" is still a closely guarded secret.

Kayleigh has had one more practice with the girls to perfect their dance moves...well as much as that was ever going to happen. She tries to persuade John to have another go at the lift, but John is adamant. 

"No bloody way, Kayleigh! Unless you want to see me permanently crippled!" Is John's response to her pleading for about the sixth time! " We'd need to practice in a pool for at least a month...and even then I'm not convinced we'd do it! "

Kayleigh knows when she's beaten, but she does persuade John into another routine from a musical, that is marginally less dangerous. She has also taken delivery of her's and John's tracksuits from Ebay. They are Eighties and neon and hideous! Kayleigh has also managed to source neon wrist and head bands and leg warmers for the ladies. So naff they were perfect!

The buzz around the store has built up to a crescendo and by the day of the event of the Dance Party, the Saturday, the organisers are at fever pitch! 

As Kayleigh arrives John and Jim are busy unloading the equipment from Jim's van. On the way over John has had a stern word with Jim about keeping his comments appropriate. On no account was Jim to say anything about Kayleigh being his bird, or make any comment about her being fit! In short, John has made Jim promise to behave himself. Jim was hoping to have some fun at the expense of his friend, but John was clearly not having it. Must be serious, Jim laughs to himself.

"Hiya John," Kayleigh calls from across the car park, "You all set?" She's carrying a big bag full of their costumes and various odds and sods but still stops to offer them a hand. "Anything I can help you with?"

John can feel Jim restraining himself from voicing the many dirty comments he could have made in reply. John gives Jim a look and goes to take Kayleigh's bag from her. 

" Kayleigh this is Jim, Jim - Kayleigh . "

" 'ow do love?" Jim grins at Kayleigh.

"Fine thanks Jim," she turns to John, " shall we get going, see how the others are getting on?"

"Right let me take this", John carries her bag in, followed by Jim with a portable lighting rig loaded onto a trolley.

Walking through the doors, Kayleigh is greeted by Cath and the HR girls who have been hard at work decorating the room. They have already got a load of helium balloons anchored to weights liberally distributed throughout the space. They've been waiting for John and Jim to arrive with the the big step ladders so they can put up the Children in Need banners and other decorations.

Kayleigh squeals and claps her hands, " This is looking so good already, Cath! Need a hand with anything? "

Cath's pleased that their efforts have gone down well so far. "You could help me set these tables up if you would."

There are going to be four water stations at the four corners of the hall and Cath needs help with the ancient tressel tables.

"I'll let you get on with that Kayleigh, while I go and set up the equipment." John and Kayleigh share a grin, and they part to their various tasks, loving that they are involved in something outside work they can do together.

John and Jim set up the sound gear on stage on a big mixing desk that is rigged up with multi -coloured lights that respond to the beat of the music. Speakers are rigged up and tested, and additional lights are placed around the room. 

By 4 pm everything is ready and they all gather in the middle of the hall to admire their work with satisfaction.

Cath Hilton is quite emotional, "Thanks everyone", she says, " It looks fantastic! It's going to be great! See you all back here at six? "

Cath leaves with Pamela to go round to Roisin's to get ready, while Kayleigh and John get into Jim's van to go back to John's. It's not a comfortable trio travelling the short journey to John's. Kayleigh has picked up on a peculiar atmosphere between John and Jim but doesn't know what it's all about. John and Kayleigh are feeling a bit awkward with each other in Jim's close proximity, so it's a relief when they pile themselves out of Jim's van. 

"Right, who wants to use the bathroom first? " They are all hot and sweaty and desperate for a shower before they get hot and sweaty all over again later on. 

"We can always save water and go together! " Jim nudges Kayleigh with a look worthy of On the Buses.

John is horrified! Kayleigh can see John is about to have some not very pleasant words with his friend... "I don't think both you and John would fit in there together, unless you have a wet room John? You go ahead Jim, looks like you need to go and cool off!" 

"Dirty pig!" Kayleigh mutters to John once Jim is out of earshot.

"I'm sorry about him Kayleigh." John is clearly embarrassed. "You sorted him out out though!"

" So that's what's been going on with the two of you? "

"I've told him to keep his bloody smart-arsed comments to himself!'

" Maybe we should give him something to talk about John! " Grinning cheekily she goes up to give John a cuddle.

They are still stood like this when Jim comes back down. John and Kayleigh smile as Kayleigh moves to get her bag, "What never seen anyone having a cuddle before Jim?" she laughs on her way past. "I'll leave your costume in the bathroom John. "

"Just don't!" John doesn't want to ruin his fantastic mood by having words with Jim.

Jim holds his hands up. " By she's a cracker! Ok, ok...I'll stop!"

John goes into his kitchen to make them all a brew and get out the nibbles he's got them, nothing too heavy to be dancing on but enough to put them on for now.  


Kayleigh emerges some time later dressed in her neon tracksuit with her hair done up in a side pony tail. She's got a neon pink sweat band on her head and had done her makeup in the 80's style of lots blue eye shadow. John goes up to get himself ready.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier Kayleigh. Couldn't resist pulling our John's leg! It's a long time since I've seen him with a lass! He's been smitten with ya for months! "

"Well I would say we're none of your business Jim, but just go easy on him ok? He's more sensitive than he lets on! He just needs to get used to us and doesn't need to be taken the piss out of by his friends, ok?!" 

Jim nods, he doesn't want to get on the wrong side of this lass, John's got himself a feisty one there!

"Oh and another thing Jim, nobody at work knows what's going on with us, so we'd appreciate it if you could keep it zipped, ok!?"

" Roger, willco! " Jim nods in agreement, but whistles as John makes his grand entrance.

John emerges in a tracksuit the exact replica of Kayleigh's, a number of sizes larger of course!

"Good God, look at you two! You're the modern day Terry and June! "


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance, dance, dance

Arriving back at the Community Centre at just before six o'clock, the now much more harmonious trio get out of Jim's van and run in quickly. John and Kayleigh want to skip in the back way so as to hide their costumes and for John's big reveal to be a total surprise. Jim wants to do one last sound check and make sure the lights and other equipment are doing what they are supposed to.

Cath, Pamela and Roisin arrive a few minutes later and go in to meet with the W.I. ladies and the St. John's Ambulance duo. Half an hour later Barry and Rick, who have agreed to do the door, arrive and take up their positions, both dressed in singlets and shorts like something out of Right Said Fred. This shouldn't be a difficult gig for them, they just have to make sure they collect tickets of new arrivals and give them Children in Need wrist bands so they can be let back into the hall if they go outside for a breather.

A little while later the dancing ladies have arrived or Kayleigh's Krackers as they have dubbed themselves, and they find their way to the room behind the stage where John and Kayleigh are making small talk waiting for the thing to start.  
There's lots of squealing and wolf whistles at John when the ladies see John and Kayleigh dressed in their matching tracksuits. "See I told you!" Big Diane off Non-Foods nudges Elsie. Kayleigh hands out their wrist and head bands, leg warmers and Children in Need deely - boppers and they have one last quick warm up.

" Thank you all for doing this! Let's just have fun tonight!" John says as they line up ready to parade themselves out when the time comes.

Meanwhile outside, the party-goers have started to line up at the main doors of the Community Centre and are snaking into the car park. Rick and Barry hold them back at the doors til they get the nod from Cath Hilton, at which point the boys start collecting tickets with Pamela and Roisin handing out the obligatory Children in Need wrist bands. 

Jim has started the warm up music and is ready with the lights. The party-goers start dancing even as they come through the doors, which is a good sign in Jim's book.There is a good mix of staff, from a few local stores, their families and friends and customers, all of whom are in a good mood and are ready to party. At the allocated time Jim lowers the music, sets the spotlight and in his best compare's voice announces...

"Welcome to our Dance Party for Children in Need...please welcome onto the stage...Kayleigh's Krackers!!!" There is loud cheering for the ladies as they sashay across the stage and down onto a raised section on the floor at the front of the stage. They dance there, waving to the people they know, enjoying every minute of their five minutes of fame.

Giving the Krackers their moment of glory, Jim gives them a minute or so in the spotlight. Sensing it is time...Jim goes for the big sell and announces... " Please give your host for the evening a welcome to lift the roof...The one! The only! DJ Reckless!!! Or otherwise known as your very own John Redmond!!! " Jim hands John the microphone as he goes past.

The crowd go wild! There has been huge speculation as to who this DJ Reckless is...and there his is as large as life! John bounds out onto the stage waving at the cheering crowd. Nobody expected that, well apart from the select few, the surprise had worked!

"How are ya? Thanks for coming out for this fantastic cause! We're going to have a great night, dancing and singing to the best party music put together by your's truely! " The crowd stamp and cheer. " Before we get going, I want to introduce one more person to you. She has worked tirelessly along with Cath Hilton, (the spotlight shines on Cath to give a wave), to make tonight happen...and she's going to be up here with me tonight...You're very own... Miss Kayleigh Kitson! " 

Again there is a huge cheer as Kayleigh skips onto the stage and waves to the crowd. She goes up and gives John a quick hug and whispers, "break a leg!" before joining the Krackers.

"Right, let's get this party started! " John says as he goes behind the mixing desk, his playlist starts with "I'm so excited" by the Pointer Sisters and is followed up by Uptown Funk (Mark Ronson) and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (Cindy Lauper). Kayleigh and the Krackers are having a great time dancing in front of the crowd , as is John bouncing around behind his desk with his headphones on. 

Track after track is played, each lifting the crowd higher than the one before. Kayleigh and the Krackers lead the way in the YMCA (Village People), The Locomotion, (the Kylie Minogue version), the Grease Megamix and The Time Warp (Rocky Horror Picture Show). John is doubled over laughing at Elsie and Big Diane Walking Like an Egyptian (The Bangles), as is most of the crowd. The crowd joins in enthusiastically, only stopping to call at the water stations or the loo's. They wave their glow sticks in the air and sing into their inflatable microphones and have way more fun than the self-conscious teenagers they all they once were when they enjoyed this music the first time round.

John comes out from behind his desk now and again. He doesn't strictly need to be there as all the music is on cd, but he's revelling in his DJ role, living out his boyhood dreams of being Tommy Vance, hosting the Top 40 on a Sunday night.

"I've Had the Time of my Life", (Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes) comes on, and to this John comes out and goes to Kayleigh so they can do the dance. Kayleigh turns round in surprise as John has categorically refused to have another go at this since their disastrous practice. Since Kayleigh is aquaphobic and John has refused to practice anywhere except a pool they have been at an impasse til now. John takes both of her hands in his so they are facing each other, and they start to move back and forth rather awkwardly at first until they find their rhythm. Then they are really enjoying themselves, as are their work friends and families watching them. 

John leans in to Kayleigh and shouts something in her ear and she nods. Cath and the Krackers are inwardly groaning to themselves as they are anticipating a similar outcome to before. But this time as Kayleigh launches herself at John, she puts her hands on his shoulders and he manages to boost her up in a kind of Fireman's lift. The crowd whoop and holler as John has to grab her backside to get her over his shoulder. Once she's up, John twirls her round, and Kayleigh is literally on Cloud 9 (well as high as John can manage). John starts to puff a bit and has to put Kayleigh down, but it is enough for her, she is beyond thrilled and flings her arms around John such is her delight! The crowd cheer loudly as John and Kayleigh take a bow before Kayleigh rushes off to put on her velcro'd skirt ready for the next dance.

The Krackers line up and start the backing dance to Making Your Mind Up (Bucks Fizz), as Kayleigh comes back on wearing her long skirt over her tracky bottoms. John joins in with a very cheeky look and whips off her skirt with a flourish at the appropriate moment. Again wild cheering from the crowd as John holds up the skirt in a victory salute.

Those three hours of pure, unadulterated joy seem to go past in a flash and way too soon, it's time to draw things to a close. John brings the music down so he can address the crowd. 

"Had a good time everybody?" John shouts to the crowd.

" Yes!!! "The crowd shouts back.

" It has been a fantastic night! We've been dancing for three hours!!! " 

The crowd cheer in response.

"Before we all go home, (the crowd boo), please would you thank Cath Hilton and her team . Cath with Pamela and Roisin join John on the stage. "They've done a fantastic job of getting this thing organised". Cath motions for Jim, Barry and Rick to come onto the stage. The latter two are glistening with sweat rather than oiled up like the lads in Right Said Fred used to be. This is where any resemblance ends!

"Thanks to Jim for single -handedly crewing for us, and to Barry and Rick for doing the door!" There is laughter in the crowd at John's quip.

John motions to the Krackers to step forward , "Thank you to these lovely ladies, from now on to be known as "The Krackers!" For entertaining us all evening! "  
The Krackers grab at their neighbour's shoulder and go for a can-can. Not the wisest move at this stage of the evening!

" And finally a huge thank you to Kayleigh who is the heart and soul of the night!" John twirls Kayleigh around and they share a big bear hug.

"That's not quite all" . ... Cath has taken the microphone off John. " First I'd like to thank you all for coming and making this such a successful evening. " There is loud stamping and cheering. " If all your sponsorship comes in we'll have raised well on the way to £6000 for Children in Need! " There is massive applause.

"I have a little surprise here for John and Kayleigh to thank them for all their hard work and inspiration!" Cath is delighted at the shocked expressions on their faces.

" I have managed to arrange for John and Kayleigh to go down to the BBC studios at Elstree to be part of the Children in Need night next Friday! They will be presenting the cheque to Tess Daly on behalf of us all and Dave Thompson has arranged for them to stay over! "

John and Kayleigh glance at each other a little awkwardly but they grin whilst John punches the air in another victory salute. Kayleigh slaps his arm playfully and shakes her head! There is much whistling and whooping from the crowd.

"And finally, I'm sure everyone would like to show your appreciation to DJ Reckless himself! Mr John Redmond!" The applause and cheering for John seems never-ending, whilst the crowd are shouting for an encore!

John takes the microphone back from Cath. "Right, here's one last thing for ya, something me and Kayleigh have at least practised without one of us ending up in traction!", he jokes," we'd like everyone to join in with the actions."

Whilst John and Kayleigh go behind the mixing desk to take their positions, the others on stage take their positions and start to clap rhythmically to the opening bars of "So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye" from The Sound of Music. John and Kayleigh lead the actions but the majority of the crowd are just watching them. 

John picks up the microphone... "They're not doing it Kayleigh, they're just watching us!" Kayleigh flits around the stage at the "fleetly flee I fly" bit which sends John into fit's of laughter. "Now look here's the sad bit." John says as he tries to stop laughing.

"The sun has gone to bed and so must I"...everyone sings as Kayleigh puts her arms round John's neck and John grabs her behind the knees and picks her up. Kayleigh goes limp like a child does when you're carrying them to bed, while John is waving at the goodbyes in the song as he's still holding Kayleigh in his arms. The goodbyes go on longer than John remembers and he begins to lose his puff again just as the song comes to a close. He leans forward to put Kayleigh down behind the mixing desk and they both disappear just for that millisecond too long as the crowd starts to "Whoo hoo!" They snatch a quick kiss before John re-emerges with his by now trademark cheeky grin. Leaving the crowd of exhausted, sweaty but very happy party-goers, with a wave, John leaves the stage whilst Kayleigh crawls on her hands and knees to join him back stage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party

Reaching backstage first, John and Kayleigh have a brief minute to themselves before being descended on by a mass of people. They just smile widely at each other as they stand in the middle of the room and hug. John is about to say something but is interrupted by the Krackers bursting through the door with a cacophony of laughter and noise.

"Sure you're a dark horse, Mr Redmond!" Elsie calls. Of course they knew that John would be DJ'ing but had no idea just how good he would be at it.

" Aye in more ways than one! " says Big Diane, smirking at John and Kayleigh.

Their inquisition is thankfully interrupted as more people spill into the room. Mandy and her friends have arrived as has John's mum and cousin Julie. John and Kayleigh find themselves surrounded, although they had come out of their hug once the Krackers had arrived. They find that they have been separated by the sheer volume of people trying to get their attention and with a shared look of "I'll see you later" they give in to the clamour and go in different directions.

Everyone is on a huge adrenaline high and want the party to continue. The party-goers are beginning to disperse with loud singing in the car park. Back in the green room Mandy has managed to make her way over to Kayleigh. 

" That was a fantastic night Kayleigh! Almost as good as Beyonce! Just kidding our kid, this was way more fun! Hey I've done over 15000 steps! " 

Mandy is very pleased with her total so her and her friends compare fitbits. Kayleigh is dead chuffed that her sister has had a great time, but all she really wants to do is be with John. As she makes her way over to where John is surrounded by people, she is accosted by various of the Krackers and shop staff who have also made their way back stage. 

John is similarly waylaid, although he can't slip away from his Mum, cousin and Jim so easily. He's surrounded but he really wants to escape the congratulations and find Kayleigh. Kayleigh eventually makes it over to John just as Dave Thompson and Cath Hilton find him too. Cath is full of high spirits and greets John with a big hug. 

"You never told us you're a natural John! You could turn professional!" 

John's mum is very proud, " Oh he wouldn't tell anyone, our John, he's so modest! "

"Oh and here she is! The other half of the dynamic duo! " Cath hugs Kayleigh with equal enthusiasm. "We couldn't have done this without you both!" 

Dave Thompson joins in, "Yes well done the pair of you! Here John, I need to have a quick word!"

John and Dave find there is no quiet corner to be had so they wander off outside where the last of the stragglers are waiting for their lifts to pick them up. A couple of ladies whoop at John when they see him, John waves back.

"I just wanted to say well done John.You keep the showman side of yourself well hidden don't you?" John nods not sure where this is going. " So I've arranged for you and Kayleigh to have a two-night stay at the Premier Inn near the studios. "

"How've you managed that Dave?" Dave is not usually known for his generosity, so John is wondering where the catch is.

"I've nominated you both for the regional Employees of the Month and this is your prize!" 

Dave had been in discussion with Alan Campbell about this for a couple of weeks. They've agreed that this will be great publicity for the store in particular and the company general, especially as John and Kayleigh will be presenting their cheque to Tess Daly.

"Sounds like there's a catch Dave?" John recognises when Dave is prevaricating and wishes he would get to the point so he can get back in to see Kayleigh.

" Well the thing is you're joint winners so we can only run to one room...I think Cath has tried to get you another room but they are fully booked for Children in Need Night and Strictly. They had a cancellation or else we wouldn't have been able to get you the room at all! " Dave looks at John for his reaction.

John has gone a funny colour. His brain is trying hard to process several different but competing emotions at once, all of which he is trying to hide from Dave. He and Kayleigh have managed to hide their relationship so far, although not much had really changed, yet he still doesn't want them to be scrutinized whilst they are still working things out.

"I know this might be a bit awkward John, but you'll make the best of it?"

" Yeah, thanks Dave, we'll manage. " John wants to bring this little tête á tête to a swift end before Dave asks any awkward questions.

"So you'll tell Kayleigh will you?" Dave is keen to pass this task over to John as he doesn't know what her reaction will be.

"Yeah I will, Dave. Leave it to me!"

On the whole John would much rather tell Kayleigh himself anyway. He needs to decide how to handle things before he tells her.

Back in the room Kayleigh has been chatting to John's mum and cousin Julie, all the while keeping an eye out for John. The impromptu party is showing signs of disbanding yet still they've had barely a minute to themselves. John strolls back in trying to look casual as he goes over to Kayleigh's little group. Dave Thompson and Cath Hilton share a brief look and Dave nods slightly in confirmation that he's broken the glad tidings to John. Cath and Dave are in no doubt that the tidings were indeed glad given John and Kayleigh's performance tonight. But they manage to keep their knowing smiles to themselves.

"Everything ok John?" Kayleigh's curiosity is getting the better of her.

" Oh yes, " Cath can hardly contain herself she's so excited, "tell her John!" 

"Bloody Hell Fire, she's in on it too!" John thinks to himself but says outloud, " We've won Employee of the Month! " There is no way on God's earth is he going to announce the other little bit of news in public, in front of his mother! Kayleigh is thrilled, she had never thought Dave Thompson would nominate her for anything!

"You do deserve it, the pair of you! This will make this month's newsletter easy to write! Be sure to take plenty of photo 's when you're down there! " 

Cath has been snapping away on her phone all night and had got some great candid shots. She motions John and Kayleigh to stand together so she can take one last picture. John motions slightly to Kayleigh, who moves to him so he can put his arm round her. She turns slightly, puts her hand on his chest and looks up at him. They smile at each other as Cath takes their photo, looking disheveled and tired, but happy in their matching tracksuits looking very much a couple.

"Hey Kayleigh, can I drag you away for a minute?" John is determined to have her to himself before they have to go to their separate ways. 

"Of course John! " Kayleigh is glad John has stepped in like this, she wants to be alone with him too.

"We'll just be a minute." John says to the little group around them as he and Kayleigh head towards the door.

John leads the way towards the kitchen, knowing that the W.I ladies have packed up and left a few minutes ago. He closes the door and stands with his back against it to prevent them being walked in on. He opens his arms, smiling, more than ready to hold Kayleigh as he had be wanting to do ever since they had got off stage.

Kayleigh walks into his arms saying, "I can't tell you how fantastic you were tonight John. I'm so proud of you!" She gives him an extra squeeze.

John looks down at her, " I was going to say the same thing! You've done such a great job with all of this! I meant it when I said you're the heart and soul of the night! Well you're my heart and soul anyway! "

They share a moment before they lean together to share the kiss that had been building up all evening. It started as a tender exchange but soon built til they momentarily forgot where they were. Clichéd but true nonetheless. They were both a little shaky and certainly wanted to stay together tonight.

Reluctantly John and Kayleigh pulled themselves together, straightened themselves up and readied themselves to go back in to everyone. No words were necessary, they both knew that this evening had brought them another step closer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party. John and Kayleigh travel down to London.

Sunday was the day everyone involved with the Dance Party felt like they had hangovers, despite the lack of alcohol. It was an adrenaline hangover no doubt about it which left everyone lethargic and a bit achy. 

Kayleigh had gone home with Mandy and her friends, singing to Mandy's 80's cd at the tops of their voices. John and Jim drove back to Jim's, unloaded the van and John drove back to his home where he couldn't wait to get out of his by now very sweaty tracksuit. He felt better having stood under the shower for a bit and went to bed having first texted night-night to Kayleigh.

John had agreed with his Mum that he would go to six o'clock Mass with her instead of their usual ten o'clock and he was glad that he did. He felt distinct twinges from the dancing and trying to fling Kayleigh over his shoulder and was glad of an easy day to catch up on his chores. Kayleigh was similarly glad of an easy day and spent most of it texting John photo 's that Mandy and her friends had taken.

Monday morning at the store, John and Kayleigh were greeted by the rest of the staff like conquering heroes. Everyone they came across told them what a great night they had had and Cath Hilton had set up a board in the breakroom for people to post their photo's. She's also set up a whiteboard where they could all write their total steps and sponsorship raised. Everyone was still riding high on the wave of goodwill created by the event, even when the Christmas music came back over the store speakers. This mood lasted all week building up to the Children in Need Finale on the Friday. 

John and Kayleigh had been given a half day off so they could get the train down to London and get to their hotel in plenty of time to get to the studios. Cath had given John the train tickets and hotel printouts and had thoughtfully looked up the best way for them to get to the studios. There were several buses they could get from Euston and Cath had printed out the timetables. She had also phoned the hotel every day to check for cancellations. But it was not to be, John and Kayleigh would have to share a room.

John had got a lift into work from his Mum so he could leave his car behind. He had picked up Kayleigh's weekend bag on the Thursday night so that she would not have to carry it in on the buses and tram in the morning.

Cath made sure to give them the postal tube with the giant laminated cheque to be presented to Tess Daly as she dropped them both off at the station. 

"So have a fantastic time you two," Cath says as she pulls in to the drop off zone, " We'll all be watching tonight! "

" Thanks Cath we will! " Kayleigh says as she helps John with the bags. She waves to Cath as she pulls away while John is fussing with their cases.

John and Kayleigh go and find their platform and Kayleigh gets them some drinks and sandwiches etc for the journey. She's excited as she is on most every journey.

John hasn't found a way of telling Kayleigh about the hotel arrangements yet and now as they settle themselves into their seats on the train, he's still trying to find the right way of telling her.

"I've got something to tell you Kayleigh," John says as he shifts slightly so that he can look at her.

"What is it John?" Kayleigh recognises his tone of voice and waits for him to spit out what's on his mind.

" There's been a balls up in the hotel booking. " John feels very awkward about all this as he doesn't want her to think he had orchestrated the whole thing.

"What? We haven't got anywhere to stay after all?" Kayleigh's worried they would have to find their own accommodation once they got there.

" Um, no, they only booked one room. This is the standard prize for the Employee of the Month apparently, there's only usually one winner. By the time Cath had realised all the rooms were already booked up for Children in Need and Strictly. She's been trying for a cancellation all week. I'm sorry."

Kayleigh is taking a while to catch up. "So we have got somewhere to stay?" 

"Yeah we have, " he says tapping his inside pocket where he's got all the travel arrangements Cath has given him.

"Then I can't see what the problem is?"

"We'll be sharing a room, Kayleigh! " 

Light finally dawns and Kayleigh giggles. "Oh I see! You are adorable sometimes do you know that? " she grins at him fondly.

" I just don't want you to think I had engineered this...we're not... " John waves his hand between them.. "ya know!"

" Is that what Dave Thompson told you after the party? " John nods.

"Aw John, I bet you've been worrying about this all week haven't you?" John nods again with a sheepish grin.

"Listen John, we're both adults! I'm sure we'll be able to share a room for a couple of nights! Let's not worry about it and have a good time eh?" 

" I just didn't want to spring this on you as if I were expecting...well ya know! "

"Hey let's not expect anything, either of us, and you never know we might be surprised!"

Sometimes Kayleigh really surprised him. She was being much more grown up about their whole relationship thing than he was. He constantly felt like an inexperienced teenager compared to her.

"Any more revelations or can we tuck into our lunch now?" Kayleigh begins to root round in her bag.

"No that's it, " John manages to relax now. Why he didn't just come out with it straight after Dave had broken the news instead of worrying himself into an ulcer he doesn't know.

They spend the next couple of hours or so chatting and laughing and speculating as to what the studios would be like. They really enjoyed the start of their little adventure and how they always got on so well and never seemed to run out of something to talk about.

The train journey was pretty uneventful and on time, and soon enough John and Kayleigh find themselves on the busy concourse at Euston Station dragging their suitcases behind them looking about for the entrance to the bus stops. John pulls out the details Cath has given him and leads the way to the given stop. It takes another hour or so for the bus to deposit them close to their hotel, by which time they are both ready to put their feet up with a brew. 

John manages to check in to the hotel as if he does this all the time. He is desperate not to give the impression that they are there for a dirty weekend. They find their way to their room and dump their bags down and take a look around. There are two large single beds in the room with the usual hotel furniture, much to John's relief and Kayleigh's amusement.

"I'm gagging for a brew! " John exclaims as he looks suspiciously at the kettle.They exchange a look as Kayleigh unzips her bag and produces a travel kettle. 

" You must tell me how to pack a bag one day, Kayleigh! " he laughs in amazement.

"Oh I always bring this, John! People are filthy pigs in hotels they wee in kettles! Can you believe it? Can't go without my brew!" Kayleigh fusses around making their tea while John gets a clean shirt and shaving kit out of his bag. 

" Mind if I have a quick turn in the bathroom? "

"No you go ahead John, I'll make these and unpack. Do you want any special side?" she says nodding towards the beds.

"I'm not bothered, you choose." He has a feeling he'll be saying that quite a lot in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh get to the Children in Need studio and meet Tess Daly.

A couple of hours later and John and Kayleigh have freshened up, unpacked and sorted out what they would need to take to the studios. Giving themselves plenty of time they stroll over to the place where people are queuing to be let in. Neither of them had been to a television recording before, Kayleigh is brimming with excitement, John is taking it all in, quietly enjoying Kayleigh's enthusiasm.

It took quite a while for the queue to be processed and security checked and to be led into the studio. John and Kayleigh had priorty seats as they would be presenting a cheque to Tess Daly so they were guided to seats at the end of a row near to the front. Kayleigh was so excited she could hardly contain herself, especially when she got her Pudsey deely-boppers out of her bag to wear. She offered a pair to John but he was having none of it. He wouldn't be seen dead in them but smiles affectionately as he shakes his head at her as she puts her's on. 

Before the live programme starts the audience is greeted by a warm up man who gets them clapping and cheering on cue and tells them a few terrible jokes before introducing Tess Daly. Being in the audience was a completely different experience than seeing the show. There is a lot of stop startedness whilst the appeal films are shown and the special inserts had been filmed separately the night before. Kayleigh was disappointed to have missed the Strictly segment...She loves that programme with a passion. John is getting a bit bored to be honest and he's starting to feel a bit nervous as it gets closer to the time they will be presenting their cheque. John takes Kayleigh's hand as they are sat there waiting their for their turn. Kayleigh has been given a large Pudsey teddy bear to hold which she's clutching with the other hand. 

Tess Daly is even taller in real life than she appears on screen, emphasized by the strapless gold and silver sequined dress she was wearing. John finds that she comes across as a bit patronising and trying a bit too hard but pleasant enough. Kayleigh is just overwhelmed with excitement to be meeting her. At the appointed time John and Kayleigh are given the nod from a production assistant and soon enough they are approached by Tess Daly and the camera and boom operators. Kayleigh gives John's hand a squeeze which from the angle of the camera is captured perfectly. 

"Hello, who have we got here?" Tess asks as she bends over to talk to them.

" I'm Kayleigh and this is John. " Kayleigh replies rather too enthusiastically.

" We work in a supermarket. " John says rather awkwardly.

"And what have you been doing to raise money for Children in Need?" Tess Daly prompts kindly , used to how nervous people got once the camera was on them.

"We do a lot of fundraising in work. Last year we had a Blue Planet theme and John was pulled round the car park in a dinghy on wheels!" Kayleigh is gushing but she can't help herself.

" I was dressed as a Hammerhead Shark! We didn't raise much money though. " John knows he's not exactly selling their contribution very well.

"Oh, how much did you raise?" Tess Daly is starting to struggle now.

" About £4.50! " John says still downbeat. "But this year, Kayleigh and a team led by Cath Hilton organised an 80's Themed Dance Party that we held last weekend!"   
John had livened up talking about their event.

"It was a great success, John DJ'ed and he was fantastic!" Kayleigh chimes in, "You're so sparkly Tess Daly!" she can't help but comment.

" I didn't do much really, "John says modestly but obviously pleased with the praise from Kayleigh. " Kayleigh and the team did a great job organising and selling tickets... and this year we have raised... " With that John pulls out the oversized cheque to hand to Tess Daly... " £5,678.23p"

"That is wonderful! Well done! You two obviously make a great team! How long have you been a couple?" Tess Daly has been given the signal to move on so leaves them on that note.

The camera shows the panicked look on John's face and the pleased look on Kayleigh's as it pans away to show the audience around them clapping before moving onto the next item.

At home everyone who had been involved with the Dance Party, whether by organising or participating, had been glued to their tellies waiting for John and Kayleigh's appearance. Their hand-holding at the beginning of their segment was clear as day as was their nervousness at being interviewed. Kayleigh has become too chatty and John the exact opposite which amused everyone who knew them. The general consensus was that they had done a good job and were really sweet together. 

John and Kayleigh were both relieved to have their bit done so they could relax. It wasn't long after that it was ten o'clock, the time for the audience to change while there was a break for the news. The original audience was ushered out quickly and efficiently to be replaced by a second lot of people eager to get in and take part.

John and Kayleigh spilled out onto the pavement outside along with the rest of the first audience, hit by a sudden burst of adrenaline and the cool night air.

"That was really exciting John!" Kayleigh is full of their experience.

" Aye, it were alright. " John agrees. " What do ya want to do now?"

" I'd like to go back and get changed and the get something to eat. I'm starved!"

"Sounds like a plan! I could do with eating too. Do you want to try the hotel restaurant for tonight and then do something else tomorrow?"

Kayleigh nods as she links his arm and is still holding the Pudsey with the other. She doesn't know if she should still have it, but nobody's taken it off her so as far as she's concerned it's her's. John thinks that they might as well go straight into the restaurant and order their food and then go and quickly get changed to speed things up. Kayleigh agrees and insists on wearing her Pudsey deely-boppers into the restaurant leaving no doubt to the other guests where they had been. 

Once they had ordered their meals, John and Kayleigh rushed back to their room to change. Kayleigh took her clothes into the bathroom while John changed in the room itself. Ten minutes later they were headed back to the restaurant eager for their meals and to discuss their television experience. The waiter had brought them their drinks order and left them on their table waiting for them.

"I'm glad to get out of my suit," John says sipping his drink. He's changed into jeans and a polo shirt. "Glad to see you can get changed fast when ya want to!" He comments to Kayleigh who has put a zipped hoody over a pair of leggings.

"Hey cheeky! I don't take ages!" She laughs slapping John's arm playfully.

" So what did you think of it all? " John asks just as their food is being brought over. 

"It was so exciting John! I loved it!" He knew she was going to say that!

" Didn't you find it a bit boring in the in-between bits? " John certainly did.

"No I was people watching John!"

John changes tack, sure that they would return to the topic again. "Listen, have ya had any thoughts about what you want to do tomorrow?" John has been looking up things to do in London and has several ideas up his sleeve. Since they have been given the whole weekend in London he doesn't want to waste it as it was their first weekend away together.

" I don't really mind John, what do you think? "

"Well I thought I might be good to do one of those bus tours so we can see some sights." 

" Ooh yes I'd love it! " Kayleigh is getting excited all over again. 

"Then depending what time we have we could get a boat down to Greenwich, then finish up at the Christmas Market in Covent Garden. Maybe get something to eat there?" John had given this a lot of thought, he wanted to spend the day doing things that Kayleigh would like.

Kayleigh is really touched that John would want to spend his day this way and replies, "That all sounds perfect John! I'm looking forward to it already."

By the time they have eaten their mains, both of them feel like going back to their room as their day has started to catch up with them.

"Are you ready to go?" John asks as he signs the receipt for their meals.

" Yes I'm really tired all of a sudden. " Kayleigh is yawning her head off as they head back to their room.

"Do ya mind if I use the bathroom first?" John dives in at Kayleigh's nod. 

When he emerges a few minutes later Kayleigh is already tucked up in bed fast asleep. John smiles fondly at her and turns off the lights as he gets into his bed. He drifts off to sleep fairly soon after.

At some point in the night Kayleigh has woken up to find that she's boiling hot because she has fallen asleep in her hoody and leggings. Pulling her sleeping tee shirt and shorts from under her pillow, she heads off to the bathroom to change, clean her teeth and take off her make up. Emerging a while later feeling much more comfortable she looks at a sleeping John and crawls into bed with him for a cuddle. She regrets falling asleep on him so they didn't even have a goodnight kiss so she cuddles up to John and falls back to sleep looking forward to their day in London tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh's day out in London Part 1

Waking up at his usual time of six am, John felt really hot. Hotel rooms were usually boiling hot because you usually forget to turn the heating down and then wake up dehydrated. But this was different. John took a few seconds to realise that the reason he was so hot was because Kayleigh was plastered to his back. John was sure they had got into their separate single beds but now Kayleigh was definitely in his bed. John smiles to himself as he eases himself out of bed so as not to wake her. She looks very peaceful laying there cuddling the space where he used to be.

John goes and fills Kayleigh's travel kettle and sticks it on and then uses the bathroom. He makes them both a brew, putting both cups down on the shelf next to his side of the bed. Gently getting back into bed he sits up so he can drink his tea and watch Kayleigh sleeping. He lays there looking at Kayleigh thinking how lucky he is. He'd fought tooth and nail not to have her in his life as anything more than a friend and yet here she is wanting nothing more than to be close to him. He's still smiling at her when she starts to stir.

"Morning! Something wrong with your bed?" John teases.

" Oh morning John. Yes it didn't have you in it! " She smiles back as she sits up and John hands her her cup.

"Here, I made us a brew" 

"Thanks. I slept really well, what time is it?"

" Just after six."

"Frig-a-dig that's a bit early isn't it?"

" Time I usually get up. My bladder has a timer I swear! " John chuckles.

"We don't have to be up yet," Kayleigh says, "we can have another hour."

She hands her cup back to John and gets up to use the bathroom herself. She finds John laying back down waiting for her when she opens the bathroom door. She slides back in next to him and puts an arm around his waist.

"I didn't get a good night kiss even, you were out like a light." John shifts slightly so they are facing each other.

"We'd better make up for that then." Kayleigh says as she moves to kiss him. 

It's still feels new for them and somehow a bit illicit in a hotel room. Being with each other like this is exciting, moving closer together as their kisses deepened they could easily taken things further but all too soon the alarm John had set on his phone started to go off at seven am. Neither of them wanted to stop but reluctantly they pulled apart knowing that they really should start their day if they were going to see anything of London.

Looking into each other's eyes they found the answers to some of the questions they had not asked. This is what John needed, time to let their relationship develop naturally. Kayleigh needed to know that he wanted this as much as she did.

"I'll let you use the bathroom first." John says buying himself some time to calm down before he ventures out of bed.

"I won't be long, I'm ready for that Full English" Kayleigh gathers her clothes for the day and heads off to get ready.

John has to take his mind elsewhere to get himself into a fit state to be seen by Kayleigh. Being in bed with her has done a number on his libido, which had been steadily going up in stages, (pun entirely intended), since they had got together. They had never been alone like this before but John didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of the situation.

By the time Kayleigh comes bouncing out of the bathroom, John is up and getting his things together. He's playing an 80's playlist on his phone to get them in the mood for their day. He goes to sort himself out, he's looking forward to his buffet all-you-can-eat breakfast too. There's not many establishments that can top the Premier Inn for their breakfasts, even Big Bob's Munchbox's Fat Boy can't compete. John had never once met Big Bob in all his years of frequenting the place and by now had concluded that he didn't really exist.

John and Kayleigh made their way down to the dining room and settled themselves in for the duration. With a glance they headed in opposite directions to collect the various elements which will make up their breakfast and most likely their lunch as well. Well why not? Everyone does it!

John first heads off for their drinks, tea and juice. Kayleigh goes off towards the pastries and the fruit. She wraps some pain aux chocolats into some serviettes, they're a lot easier to deal with than croissants, (experience has taught Kayleigh that croissants tend leave a load of crumbs in the bottom of your handbag), picks up a couple of apples and bananas and carries it all back to their table. John has brought their drinks back and has headed off to the hot counter to fill up his plate with bacon, eggs, sausages, beans and black pudding. Why would anyone bother with hash browns he thinks. Kayleigh meets him over there and follows his example. They pile up their plates, not wanting to go up for seconds, they don't want to look like greedy pigs after all. Grabbing some toast on their way past, they finally make it back to their table with heaving trays. They eat with the proverbial gusto until they can barely move. It was a good job they had gone down to breakfast early, they were able to stagger back to their room to let their food settle before heading out.

Wrapped up against the November weather, their first stop is the newsagents by the bus stop to buy a couple of Oyster cards to travel around the city. There isn't too long to wait for the bus and they go upstairs so they can start their site-seeing. Kayleigh is still trying to get John to like Werthers sweets, he still refuses. He is nothing if not steadfast in his opinions and she is ever the optimist. 

Arriving at Euston John and Kayleigh go down to the Underground and find their way down to the Northern Line. John really hates the crowds and would rather have walked. Kayleigh loves the hustle and bustle and commits the cardinal sin on public transport in London, by making eye contact and striking up conversations with random people, who mostly look at her as if she's totally mad. Kayleigh of course is completely oblivious. John just shakes his head and smiles affectionately.

As the weather isn't too bad, grey and overcast, they decide not to go down to Greenwich on the river boat but to queue up for the London Eye instead. This means that they will also be able to catch a sight-seeing bus from there too. As expected there is quite a long queue for the Eye. Kayleigh chats away to John trying to take his mind off the queue. He's not usually a patient man and she half expects him to start shouting at people ahead of them to move faster like he does in his car. True be told though, John is really enjoying himself and doesn't mind standing anywhere with Kayleigh. She's taken his hand and is standing in front of him facing towards him. He loves they can do this in public and they laugh and chat just as easily as they do in the car. 

The pod they eventually get into fills up with a group of Japanese teenagers, so really it's like they have got it to themselves. Standing at the front they have a fantastic view of the city and they try to spot all the landmarks. After their make-out session that morning, John and Kayleigh find they need the physical closeness of the other and are either holding hands or cuddling together looking out at the slowly-changing view. Eventually the pod brings them back to where they have started, inevitably Kayleigh wants a copy of the photo taken on the pod. John finds it funny that they are surrounded by Japanese kids, with them standing out like sore thumbs.

John and Kayleigh make their way up to the main road where the sight-seeing bus stop is, fighting their way through the hoards of tourists. Still John is in a great mood and doesn't shout at anyone to get out of his way, much to Kayleigh's continued surprise. Having already paid for their tickets with the rep, Kayleigh is like a Mig Fighter jet homing onto her target of the front seats at the top of the bus. She is determined that they should sit there. She has a strange desire to sing "The Wheels on the Bus", which must only be sung on the front seats, it's practically the law. John seems to be constantly shaking his head and chuckling at Kayleigh loving her more as the day goes on. 

They are both grateful that although the top deck of the bus is open-topped, the front few rows of seats are covered over which protects them slightly from the wind. It's still bloody cold though as the bus wends ends it's way past Big Ben and The Houses of Parliament, Trafalgar Square and follows it's route round the West End John and Kayleigh cuddle together for warmth whilst they tuck into their lunch provided courtesy of Premier Inn. There's a bloke dressed in the bus company uniform giving a live commentary about the places they are going past.

" This fella thinks he's a bloody comedian! " John observes to Kayleigh. 

"He's interesting though." Kayleigh's thoroughly entertained by the guy's patter, John less so.

"What do you say to getting off of the next stop and having a walk down Oxford Street down to Trafalgar Square? I fancy a selfie with Nelson." John suggests as he's had quite enough of the commentary and freezing his bollocks off on the top of this bus.

"Yes I don't mind! Do you know someone called Nelson?" Kayleigh can't remember John mentioning he knew anyone who lived in London.

" Nelson 's Column, you clown. That big monument we just passed!"

"Oh right yeah!" Kayleigh laughs. Oh God she's done it again!

They both laugh as they brush the crumbs off themselves from the pains aux chocolats and prepare to get off the bus at the top end of Oxford Street. John knows that Kayleigh will be in seventh heaven walking down Oxford Street with all the Christmas decorations up and the street lights showing more as the afternoon soon rolls into the early dusk of a November day. It's too crowded for them to link arms but they still try to hold hands as they walk along trying to dodge tourists and look in the shop windows. Kayleigh squeals when they reach Hamleys toy shop and pulls John inside.

They have a whale of a time going round reminiscing about the toys they used to have as kids and choosing Christmas presents for Ben and Sophie for John and Alfie and Chloe for Kayleigh. They have decided to go for small things so they'll fit in Kayleigh's bag so as not to be encumbered with a big bag for the rest of the evening. John is pleased because he knows he'd be the poor sod carrying it.

They make it down to Trafalgar Square eventually and as they look back up Oxford Street Kayleigh grabs hold of John and says, "Look at the lights John, it's so festive! I love it!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh's day out in London continues -Part 2

" Aye, it's a nice sight. Here, stand there and let me take your picture." 

John takes a lovely shot of Kayleigh with the Oxford Street light behind her. Truth be told he's been taking photo's of her all day without her realising. Up until she'd sent him a load of photo's of the Dance Party the only photo he had of her was the one he'd taken of them as Harry Potter and Hagrid that he's been using as his screen saver. It was fun and he'd still fancied her even in the beard, but now he's got a number of nice shots to choose from. They manoeuvered their way around until they could take a selfie with Nelson and his column in the background. John had a number of jokes about Nelson and his monumental erection up his sleeve but he knew they would go down as well as his Viagra and the horn joke at the Safari Park. Kayleigh has a fantastic sense of humour but doesn't do innuendo sadly. 

"What do you want to do now?" Kayleigh asks. She's aware that John's been very thoughtful and has suggesting things that he knows she'd like all day. 

" I wouldn't mind getting out of the cold for a bit," John says, "What say we find a brew and have a sit down? Then Covent Garden if you're up for it?"

In reality John has had their day planned out since he'd been told about the trip. He'd built in a couple of contingencies factoring in the weather but hadn't let on to Kayleigh. He wanted her to believe he could be spontaneous and let his hair down, unlike their time at the Safari Park. He'd studied maps of the area so he had the basic geography in his head so he could gently lead them to places he knew Kayleigh would love.

Finding a small empty table at a Costa John and Kayleigh take their coats off for a bit and wrap their hands around their cups to warm up.

"I'm having a really lovely time John, thank you." Kayleigh tells him.

"You're welcome. I'm having a great time too." He leans over to kiss her lightly on the lips. "Best. Date. Ever." He smiles at her.

"What's at Covent Garden again?" Kayleigh hadn't looked anything up beforehand, she'd rather have new discoveries as she went along than spend ages planning.

"I think there might be a Christmas Market on." John shrugs nonchalantly, knowing that this was Kayleigh's idea of heaven.

"Oh John! I'd love that! You ready? "

"Hang fire! I've not finished me brew yet! I'll need to pay a call before we go." John just loves her exuberance but wants to sit for more than five minutes.

"Ok John, sorry. I'm just so excited! " 

"We've got plenty of time. Let's just sit for a bit eh? I want to watch the world go by in the warm with me girlfriend."

" Aw Johnathan, that's so lovely. We'll sit as long as you want." 

Kayleigh is so happy to be in this moment with John. She's had the best day of her life so far and realises she just needs to slow down and enjoy every second of it. Taking his hand, Kayleigh knew that she was meant to be with John. She's seen another side of him today, a more relaxed and happier version of the man she travelled into work with every day. The man she had fallen in love with in the front seat of his car. Quite frankly she could go anywhere with him and have a good time but this weekend had somehow been sprinkled with magic dust. It wasn't just going to the TV studio and meeting the sparkly Tess Daly, it wasn't even the Christmassy lights in London. The thing that made it magic was John. The way he was always quietly taking care of her. Chuckling affectionately at her on one of the many occasions that her natural exuberance got the better of her but never once making her feel stupid. The way he was so thoughtful and protective. But he did all this without making a song and dance about it. 

"Hey, you about ready?" John's been watching her thinking about something that's been making her smile.

"Yes, I think I'll go and use the facilities too. Meet you outside?"

It's now getting properly dark as they join hands to walk towards Leicester Square. They both enjoy the sites and sounds of the city and it puts Kayleigh in mind of the other song of John's he had shared with her. She starts singing "In the City", getting the words wrong but since when has that stopped her? They both sing John's song, John not letting on that he had actually written it with her in mind.

Leicester Square is one of the great meeting places in London. Full of tourists milling about, going in and out of the cinemas, queuing at the discount theatre ticket places, or just wandering about. John and Kayleigh were happy to join in and have a wander but it's not the place to linger on a November evening that's getting chillier by the minute. 

Making their way to Covent Garden, Kayleigh is immediately captivated by the atmosphere. There are Christmas trees and strings of lights, good natured crowds around a variety of street entertainers not to mention the decorations in the shops, bars and restaurants. John is equally captivated, but he's thoroughly taken with Kayleigh, her eyes shining with excitement she's hanging off his arm and smiling happily up at him. Gently moving her to a quiet area, John puts his hands on her shoulders and leans down to kiss her. "You're more beautiful than all this put together." He tells her.

"You're so lovely!" Kayleigh kisses him back. 

Not wanting to draw a crowd of their own, John and Kayleigh make their way into the covered Apple Market. The stalls in there are beautiful, full of unusual gifts that John and Kayleigh enjoy browsing. Whilst Kayleigh has found something for Mandy's Christmas present, John has found presents for his mum and nana. They separate for a few minutes while they are paying for their purchases and having them wrapped. John spots a gift perfect for Kayleigh, not her main present, but something he wants to give her to remind her of the weekend. He asks the lady running the stall if she could wrap it in tissue paper so he can slip it into his pocket without Kayleigh seeing.Kayleigh goes and finds John once she's finished.

"What did you get?" She asks John as she slips her arms round his waist from behind resting her head on the middle of his back. 

" I got mum and nana one of those scarves each. " He points at the next stall where there are brightly coloured pashmina-type scarves displayed. I got nana a blue one and mum the red.

"They'll love them John!" 

" Can I put them in your bag? Have you got room? What am I saying? Of course you've got room! "

"Hey cheeky!"

It's getting on towards seven o'clock by the time they have explored every stall and shop there is. John has reached his shopping limit and really wants to go and eat. Truth be told he had reached his limit a while ago but Kayleigh hadn't finished exploring and he loves watching her going round the stalls chatting to the people running them. She makes everything fun.

"I don't know where you want to go and eat? Any thoughts?" John's hoping that she hasn't already spotted somewhere.

"We're passed a few nice looking places," Kayleigh tries to remember where they were.

"I've seen somewhere I'd like to try on Tripadvisor, if you don't mind?" John says taking her hand.

" No I don't mind. Is it far? " Now she's stopped, Kayleigh realises that if she's quite hungry John must be starving. They didn't have much for lunch after all.

"About ten minutes walk. I've printed off the directions." He says pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket.

" Are you going to tell me where we're going? " Kayleigh knew he would have something planned.

"Nope. It's a surprise!" John hoped that the place lives up to its reviews.

Despite her asking several times in the nine minutes it takes them to get there, John won't relent. He really does want this to be a surprise. So as they turn a corner, there it is in all it's kitch glory. The neon lights of Ed's Diner shine out invitingly at them.

" Thought this place might be fun! " John leads Kayleigh to the entrance so they can queue to get seated. That Chuck Berry song Johnny Be Good is playing as they are waiting, they laugh as they hear it, both having the same thought, both wishing that John just for once wouldn't be good.

The interior of the diner is all red and chrome and retro posters, "This is so cool" Kayleigh says gazing round taking it all in. "I love it!"

John is impressed with his choice, less so with the waiting, but even that is somehow part of the experience. He's enjoying the Rock and Roll music and the whole atmosphere of the place. Eventually they get seated and are able to order fairly quickly as they have been studying the menu as they are standing in the queue. A double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake for John and a cheeseburger with fries and chocolate milkshake for Kayleigh.

"I hope you don't mind not going somewhere posh?" John asks while they are waiting for their food. 

"This is perfect John! I like getting dressed up don't get me wrong, but posh places always make me nervous. I always feel like I'm going to go all Pretty Woman and start using the wrong cutlery and throwing shellfish about!" 

They laugh together at the image she's created.

"We're not exactly dressed for going out are we?" John says looking down at his jumper and jeans. " You look great in whatever you wear. " He says looking over to her in her hoody and jeans.

Kayleigh is touched, John has been so sweet today, " Thank you. You seem different today John. In a good way. " she adds.

"What because I'm paying you a compliment?" John feigns that he has taken offence. "Only kidding! I realised that you're not a mind reader and that I should try to tell ya what I'm thinking a bit more. That's what caused upset before." He explains sighing. " Especially when you're sat there looking so beautiful. "

Kayleigh doesn't know what to say and doesn't want to interrupt when he's being so eloquent.

"I'm going to try Kayleigh, I really am. It's not easy for me but at least you'll know I'm trying. I don't want ya to doubt how much I think of ya."

" I know John. I can see it even if you don't say it. I appreciate you trying though."

Kayleigh has indeed seen almost from the beginning of their car sharing that John was fond of her but as time went on she had needed more from him. Needed his words. When she had asked him to tell her how he felt he couldn't respond...and the rest is history as they say. She realised that if she let him have space he will tell her how he's feeling, just not if she keeps prodding him.

Their meals arrive and their focus is very much on consuming what turn out to be fantastic burgers.

"I think I must have put on half a stone today!" Kayleigh says as she finishes her last mouthful of burger and starts to pick at the fries John has left on his plate.

" Now's the time I wish I was wearing tracky bottoms! " John says agreeing with her and loosening his jeans button.

Deciding that that they really don't have room for a pudding, John pays for their meals and they once again find themselves out in the night air.

"Anywhere else you want to go? " John asks, hoping that she'll say no.

" I wouldn't mind going to have a drink back at the hotel, unless there's somewhere else you've got planned for us? " 

"I was hoping you'd say that," John grins taking her hand again. " Let's have a slow walk back to the tube eh?"

Walking back to the tube station at Leicester Square via Covent Garden again, Kayleigh thinks that this might be her favourite place; the atmosphere, the entertainers, the lights and even the crowds. The Saturday night tube is busy and they have to stand all the way up the Northern Line to Euston. Neither of them mind though as it gives them yet another excuse to stand close together while holding on to the handrails.

The bus back to their hotel is less busy and they find a seat on the top deck but not at the front much to Kayleigh's disappointment. She starts to hum John's In The City song again looking out of the bus window at the night time London going past them.

"I wrote that with you in mind, ya know" John tells her quietly.

"What? You didn't! When? " Kayleigh is gobsmacked.

"I did. Last year some time. I had the tune in my head for a while. One day I heard you talking to Donna about what you were going to wear on a night out and the words just came to me."

" Really? I didn't think you ever noticed me." John had always been polite but distant before they had shared his car.

"Of course I noticed you. Was never going to do anything about it though. Couldn't be seen to fraternise with me staff. Besides I never thought you'd be interested in me."

" So you've written two songs about me? Any more I should know about? "

"No, no, that's it." John's a bit embarrassed now.

"I never knew you are such a romantic John!" Kayleigh's flame of happiness is turned up several more notches.

" I have a grumpy bastard image to maintain, Kayleigh. I'd never hear the end of it from the boys in the warehouse if they found out. "

"It's OK John, I won't be telling anyone at work! You're not grumpy anyway! "

"I was until you came along. I never realised the rut I'd got meself into until you pulled me out of it. You make me very happy, you know that? " 

Kayleigh really didn't think her day could get any better. If he didn't stop he would make her cry. She turns to look at him with such a beautiful smile on her face and tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" John is worried he's gone too far.

" No John , you've not said anything wrong. You've said it exactly right. You're going to set me off if you carry on though. "

"OK, I'll stop. But doesn't mean I'm not thinking it though."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect end to a perfect day.

Getting off the bus, they make their way into the bar at the hotel. It's a small area off the restaurant. Kayleigh goes to find a table whilst John goes to get them a drink at the bar. Kayleigh is taking off her coat and settling herself when she's approached by a balding man in his early forties.

"Alright love?" He sits at the adjacent table so he's just slightly to Kayleigh's left. "Had a good day?"

" Lovely day thanks." Kayleigh's wondering why he's talking to her.

"Been Christmas shopping have you?" He's persistent, she'll give him that.

"Sight seeing with my boyfriend." Kayleigh is inordinately pleased to have been able to say that sentence.

"Really?" He doesn't look as if he believes her.

" Really! He's just getting us a drink." She's getting a bit annoyed now and nods over towards the bar where John was. Their drinks are there but there's no sign of John.

"He was getting us our drinks." Kayleigh gets up to bring the drinks over and to move away from this creep.

" What gone to change out of his Invisibility Cloak?" The bloke laughs and moves himself closer to make up for the distance Kayleigh has just put between them.

Kayleigh of course has no idea what he's on about having never seen Harry Potter. She just wishes she knew where John had gone off to. Off to the toilet again she guesses. Thinking about it he's been visiting the gents quite a lot today, she really must remember to have a word with him to see if he has a bladder infection.

"I expect he'll be back in a minute." She replies absently as she starts rooting round in her bag sorting out their purchases. She also finds her phone as she's promised to text Mandy to let her know how her and John are getting on. She's doing her best to ignore the bloke who's trying to hit on her whilst keeping an eye on him at the same time.

After what seems like a long time but in reality only a few minutes, John appears and goes to sit down at their table. Kayleigh appears uncomfortable to John and of course he's noticed the man sat a little bit too close.

"Alright Kayleigh? Sorry just had to pay a call. You got our drinks I see."

"No worries John, I was just texting our Mandy."

They are both ignoring the fellow who's beginning to realise that this must be the mythical boyfriend he had convinced himself didn't exist.

"Can we help ya pal?" John is going to remove this prick himself if he doesn't go and sit somewhere else soon.

"Err no, just chatting to this lovely lady here."

" I don't think she wants to talk to ya buddy, so if ya don't mind. " John says with a warning edge to his voice. 

"Is that right love?" This can't be the boyfriend surely, he thinks to himself.

"Yes I'd like to talk to my boyfriend if you don't mind. " Kayleigh says getting quite indignant now.

"Right love, no accounting for taste!" With that he picks up his bottled beer and wanders off.

"Bloody cheek!" Kayleigh's annoyed now.

"Hey don't worry about it, he's gone now!"

" I know but did you see him John! You're much more good looking than him!"

" I've still got me hair anyway. " John says trying to deflect her compliment.

"You are John! You're gorgeous!" 

"Yeah right!" John takes a sip of his Diet Coke.

"John! " Kayleigh leans across and kisses him on he cheek. "Don't you know how much I fancy you?" she says with a lowered voice and a wink.

"Oh I think I have some idea." John gives her knee a squeeze.

Kayleigh has a sudden thought. "I've been meaning to ask you if you're feeling ok?"

"Yeah why?" John wonders where this has come from.

" You've been visiting the gents quite a bit today. I was wondering if you've got a dodgy stomach or an infection brewing. " Kayleigh explains with concern.

"Oh, um, no." John hasn't realised that she'd noticed. He's embarrassed to have to come clean. "I'll tell you when we get back to our room. Everything's OK, honestly."

Kayleigh looks at him oddly. "OK, if you say so. Do you want to stay for another?"

" Only if you do. " John would really like to get back to their room and get changed into his shorts and have a brew and get comfortable.

"I'm ready to go John." Kayleigh gathers her things and stands up to go. 

John follows her out and they make their way up to their room.

"Here's all your stuff I've been carrying around. " She says putting his presents for his family on his bed.

"Thanks Kayleigh. That's what ya get for having such a bloody big bag!" John jokes.

"Shush you! Do you want the bathroom first? " she looks over pointedly.

"You can go first if ya want." John wants her out of the way for a minute so he can hide his present for her. He takes it out of his coat pocket and puts it carefully in the side pocket of his case. He fishes out a pair of tracky shorts and a clean tee shirt. Putting the travel kettle on he sits on the end of his bed waiting for Kayleigh to emerge.

Kayleigh comes out of the bathroom having had a quick shower, wrapped in a bath towel. She goes for her pyjama set under her pillow as John takes himself off into the bathroom. She gets changed and makes their tea, whilst packing her purchases into her case. She's sitting propped up on her bed texting with Mandy when John comes out of the bathroom.

" I don't know about you," she says, "but sight-seeing is really tiring isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. Good though." Hoping that Kayleigh wasn't going to fall asleep on him again.

"Oh, I didn't mean that! I've had a wonderful day! I just meant that it's more tiring than you expect. Here, come and drink your brew with me. " Kayleigh pats the bed beside her.

John picks up his cup and puts it down on the shelf in between their two beds. He goes to sit up next to her on her bed.

"So you've had a good time then?" John asks

" I have John. I hope you did too."

"Yeah I have. And to think we've got Dave Thompson to thank!"

"Hmm, he's still a Knob-rash! We'd better get our photo's together to send to Cath Hilton. She wanted some for the newsletter." 

"Aye we can do that. Send your's to me and I'll put them all in a file with mine to send her."

Kayleigh has finished her tea and wants to snuggle. 

"You got any music we can listen to?" 

John gets his phone and puts on a love songs playlist. "This alright?" he asks settling himself back next to Kayleigh.

" Can we have a cuddle John? I've been dying today do this all day."

They shift so that John can put his arm round her shoulder and she can rest her head on his chest. 

"This is nice." Kayleigh says. "You're such a good cuddler!"

" Yeah, I've won prizes for it. " John says chuckling.

"What really? Did you get a trophy?"

" No! Of course I haven't!" 

" John! " She slaps him playfully.

"Now don't start that or I'll have to tickle ya!"

Kayleigh starts to laugh in anticipation, she's extremely ticklish a fact that her brother Kieran used to take merciless advantage of when they were kids.

"Is this something ya haven't told me?" John laughs as he starts to tickle her.

"Why would I have told you I'm ticklish?" She's laughing and trying to escape.

" It"s not like I was going to tickle you in the car! " John has her pinned so she can't move. 

"I can't breathe John" she's gasping and laughing and generally incapable.

" I know what to do to win an argument from now on. " John is laughing almost as much as Kayleigh.

John stops tickling her but still has her pinned. The atmosphere between them changes as they calm down. John begins to kiss and nuzzle her neck just below her ear. Kayleigh starts to wriggle and squeal.

"Don't tell me you're ticklish here as well?"

"You make me into one big erogenous zone."

"Do I?" John goes back to kissing her neck.

Kayleigh manages to turn her head so she can reach his mouth. Their kissing starts slowly but soon builds and it's almost as if they are transported back to where they left off with their make out session this morning. They're kissing and touching one another loving their physical closeness. It's been building up all day with every look and touch. Their day had been perfect and now there was no reason not to continue. No interruptions or alarms going off.

"Hey you didn't tell me why you kept going to the gents every five minutes." Kayleigh pulls away slightly so she can see John's reaction. 

"Cheeky bitch! I didn't go every five minutes!" John had to admit he had gone quite a lot.

" Well if you're not ill, what did you keep going for?" Kayleigh hasn't worked it out yet.

John looks a bit pained. " I didn't bring anything with me Kayleigh. I didn't want to assume."

"Anything?" The light still hadn't dawned.

" Condoms Kayleigh! I got the green light this morning but I didn't bring any. I couldn't be that optimistic. You wouldn't bloody believe how many machines are vandalised or empty down South!" 

"Oh that's what you were up to?" She's laughing now. " I thought you had a urine infection! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You know why! I didn't want to assume. I wasn't wrong was I?" John's giving her a very intense look.

"No you weren't wrong. It just seems right somehow. I feel so close to you, I want us to be even closer. That is if it's not too soon for you?"

"Too soon? If it were too soon, I wouldn't have looked like I'd got pissing Cystitis all day!"

"Oh John, you're pretty fantastic do you know that?"

"Not as fantastic as you! You're everything to me. You surprise me every day." He chuckles as he moves off her slightly. "I didn't expect to find you in my bed this morning. I wondered why I was so bloody hot!"

"You are hot John! How else was I going to get a cuddle?"

" I would've given you a cuddle if you'd asked." John gives her a squeeze.

"You were asleep John!"

"Taking advantage of me when I'm asleep? Bloody Hell Fire I wish you'd woken me up!"

" I went straight to sleep John! I didn't even cop a feel! " Kayleigh exclaims giving him a squeeze back.

"I'm wide awake now!" he says grinning cheekily.

"Why are we even still talking?" Kayleigh starts to stroke John's leg nearest to her. 

"You started it!" I wasn't doing much talking. I was doing this if I remember rightly!" John goes back to kissing her reaching out to bring her closer.

John and Kayleigh are laying caressing what skin of the other's they could reach. It's soon not enough though. Kayleigh takes hold of the bottom of John's tee shirt and pulls it over his head. He does likewise to her's both very much liking what they see. More skin is available for them to stroke, hands and fingers exploring what until now had been out of bounds. It's intoxicating the feelings they are engendering, creating goosebumps and more heavy breathing.

Looking John directly in the eyes Kayleigh nods slightly to let him know that he can go further. John doesn't need telling twice. Even though it has been a long while for him, his body remembers what to do. Except it's not really like remembering because this feels completely different with Kayleigh. He feels excited, exhilarated and probably some other words beginning with ex that he had never felt with either of his ex's. He knows beyond any doubt that he's in love with Kayleigh. If he wasn't sure before he was after today. Making love to her in this anonymous hotel room that had become their temporary home, their haven, John has no more worries or concerns. His only concern is that Kayleigh has a good time. He reaches across and stretches his hand out under his pillow to find the condoms he'd stashed there when Kayleigh had gone to have her shower and puts them within easier reach. 

Kayleigh kisses him tenderly placing small kisses on his lips. John opens his mouth to deepen the kiss , holding her head in his hands. Kayleigh 's stroking his shoulders as she lays back down on the bed. John goes with her and lays half on top of her, moving more as their passion increases. Continuing to kiss each other hungrily they make their day more perfect than it already was. Their joining had completed each other and cemented the feelings they both have. Their love making was tender and passionate and emotional.

Laying back with Kayleigh wrapped in his arms, she is holding his arms and stroking them lightly. John is almost dozing off and wearing the same content and happy smile as Kayleigh is. As John hasn't moved for a while and his heart rate has slowed, Kayleigh is expecting that John is in a post-coital slumber.

"I love you." She whispers as she carries on stroking his arms.

John opens his eyes slightly. "I love you too." He says before closing his eyes again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh's Sunday - Part 1

Stirring several hours later, John realised that they had fallen asleep with the light on. He woke with his arms still around Kayleigh, who was sleeping peacefully. He'd never seen anyone more beautiful. 

"Bloody hell, how soft am I?" John mutters to himself. 

" Soft John? " Kayleigh smiles sleepily. "Do you need any help with that?"

John chuckles, "No, go back to sleep, I'm just turning the lights off."

Kayleigh turns over and John spoons up behind her and settles back to sleep. As with other aspects of their lives, in sleep they fitted together to make a complete an happy whole.

Waking up at his usual time of six am, John grins smugly to himself. He's entirely contented and the diorama of the highlights of the previous day run through his mind. His eyes fall on the two discarded foil packets on the floor in between their beds. His smile broadens. Two! That would go down in his own private annals as a major achievement! Especially at his age! In retrospect it was ridiculous to think for a second they would be able to keep their hands off each other once they had to share a room. At least now all the first time awkwardness was done with, John can only seeing things getting even better from now on. 

He gets up with a bit of a wince. What with his back still being a bit dodgy from the Dirty Dancing-related injury, all that walking they'd done yesterday and the unused to sexual activity, John walks carefully to the bathroom. In the matter of a few minutes he'd gone from Mr Incredible to Mr Almost Middle-Aged. For once he decides that it's too early for a brew and settles back beside a sleeping Kayleigh. He drifts back off to sleep with his arm round her waist. 

It's still there when she stirs a while later. John's face is next to her's on her pillow, he looks younger and more handsome in repose. It's amazing to her how in just a few short months his face has become the most dear to her in the world. She snuggles further into John and lays there thinking about their fabulous weekend. She smiles as she remembers John disappearing off to the gents at regular intervals. If only he'd said they could have found a chemists. But that was John all over, going about things quietly, not letting on until he was sure. Kayleigh was in no doubt that if all they'd done was cuddled this weekend he would have taken the condoms home and said nothing about them. 

Kayleigh smiles to herself thinking about John, now her lover. She was impressed with his stamina, especially considering it was their first, (and second), time. John had tried hard to delay his own pleasure while endeavoring to prolong her's. Considerate in this as in everything else. She felt supremely lucky to have found him and she fully intended to keep him.

The next time they were both awake was getting on towards seven thirty. John had turned off his alarm so that they could enjoy a lie-in. They hadn't discussed what they were going to do with their time before they had to catch their train home. But since they would have their luggage with them after they had checked out of the hotel, probably not a lot. As John surfaced he was aware that Kayleigh was smiling at him their noses almost touching on the same pillow. 

"How long have you been watching me?" John's a bit groggy still.

" Oh not long. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. You?"

Kayleigh starts laughing and singing "Johnny Be Good".

" I knew you'd do that sometime. " John mutters.

"I'm really glad you're not good all the time!" Kayleigh grins at him cheekily.

"But you like good boys?" John is thinking about her drug-dealing ex and even Ted2.

"I love good boys. And this one in particular." Kayleigh kisses him on the end of his nose.

" What do you want to do til we have to catch the train?"

"I'd like you to show me how bad you can be... again!" She says with a broad wink.

" I can be very bad. " John has flashes of some of the things he could do to show her just how bad he can be, and grins back at her wickedly.

A couple of hours later John and Kayleigh are cuddled up really not wanting or able to move.

"Good job breakfast doesn't close til eleven today!" John is starving hungry now.

" Yes it is. I'm not going to be moving very quickly for a while." Kayleigh smiles that certain smile to herself. "What time do we have to check out?"

" Twelve o'clock latest. Suppose we'd best make a move." 

"Pity the bath isn't very big, we could've had a shower together." Kayleigh smirks.

" Next time we come away we'll have to make sure of that then. " John grins back.

Kayleigh's very pleased that John has made the suggestion for a future weekend away. "Do you want me to go first?"

" I would! I could do with a bit of a rest before I have to use me legs again."

"I'm not convinced I'll be able to walk straight after that!" They chuckle at each other fondly.

"I'm going to need a week off to recover!" John is inordinately pleased with himself!

Kayleigh gingerly gathers her clothes and wanders off into the bathroom. She leaves the door open though, no longer needing to maintain her modesty. Too late for that she thinks. She doesn't take long to have a quick shower, clean her teeth and apply a minimal amount of make up. John is ready to go in after her. He's bending over picking something off the floor when Kayleigh comes back in the room.

"Better get rid of these," John's holding up three empty foil packets. "Don't want housekeeping to find these!" He says grinning proudly.

"Why not? They'd be jealous! Who knew you'd be some sort of sex god!" She's properly laughing now.

" Aw give over!" He laughs back. " Let me get in there I'm starving!"

He's out in ten minutes, as he's perfected the art of quick ablutions since having to start his mornings forty-five minutes earlier to pick Kayleigh up from Bury. 

"Right you set? I need this breakfast today!"

" Yes I'm ready to go!"

They went through the same routine as this previous morning, although not piling their trays quite so high. They did go a little overboard yesterday they both admitted silently to themselves. Kayleigh still collected a few things for their train journey and secreted then in her bag. By eleven they had finished and wandered back to their room. Packing the last of their things, they've given themselves some time to rest before they have to check out.

"Is there anywhere you want to go before we catch the train?" John asks Kayleigh while they are propped up on John's bed. He was careful not to ask her what she wanted to do in case she suggested another go round. He definitely needed a breather and he'd run out of condoms. 

"Not if we have to carry out bags round with us." Kayleigh says.

"What say we get the bus back to Euston, get a drink or something there and catch the two o'clock train? That should get us in about four. I'll text mum to pick us up and take us back round to mine to pick the car up." As with everything else this weekend, John has everything planned.

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you for organising everything John and making everything go smoothly. " Kayleigh really appreciated the effort he's put in.

"That's ok, I've enjoyed it." He means it. John acknowledges to himself that he would have found it much too stressful not to have researched it all first. Knowing what they'd be doing and where things were allowed him to be able to relax and enjoy himself.

"I suppose we'd better get going ," Kayleigh says looking wistful. "I'm going to miss this room."

" Come on you! Let's get going."

They have one last look round and head off to check out at reception. John leaves Kayleigh with the bags whilst he goes to settle the bill. He folds the printout and puts it in his pocket, he's hoping he'll be able to claim some expenses.

They have to wait a while for their bus as they run less frequently on a Sunday. John finds them a seat downstairs not wanting to drag their bags upstairs. Holding hands they don't speak much. It's not an awkward silence, it's the comfortable silence of a couple who are totally shagged out and happy. Kayleigh leans against John and rests her head on his shoulder, reminiscent of another time they were on a bus.

Euston station is busy as usual but not as busy as during the week. Kayleigh goes off to get them some drinks while John is looking up at the big screens to find their train. There's been a few platform changes due to engineering works which John keeps an eye on. They go and find a seat on a bench to drink their tea and wait til their train is announced. 

John gets up and starts to pace up and down trying to see what's going on with the trains. This is made more difficult when the announcement board goes weird and then everything goes blank. 

"Bloody brilliant! Fecking useless! How are we supposed to know where to go now?" John is not impressed.

To top it off the tannoy system has gone down as well. Travellers who had previously been milling about on the concourse were now looking for some indication that there was someone who had some idea what was going on. Station staff did their best but in reality they had little more idea of what was going on than members of the public. Eventually a large bearded man in a high vis jacket and brandishing a megaphone appeared and started announcing which trains were on which platform.

This was just the type of situation that sent John's blood pressure soaring. He couldn't understand most of what the fella was shouting into the megaphone. 

"What's going on John?" Kayleigh has been sitting watching the scene play out in front of her. More and more people are trying to find out what the hell was going on. John is marching up and down getting increasingly irrate. He's stopping random people, anyone who looks like they might know what's going on. Kayleigh sees him talking to a bloke in a yellow high vis, gesticulating wildly. John marches back over to Kayleigh.

"Can ya fucking believe it? What kind of a show are they running? " John is working himself up into a right state. 

"Calm down, John! You're not helping getting yourself worked up like this." Kayleigh puts a calming hand on his arm. " Tell me what you've found out."

John feels his blood pressure lowering slightly. He has no idea how she manages to do this. She just has to look at him with a tilted head and he's a gonna.

" That fella's just told me our train should be on Platform 18. At least that I think that's what he said. Prick!"

" Right well why don't we go over there and see? " Kayleigh gets up and starts to drag their cases towards the far end of the concourse to Platform 18. John sighs and follows her dragging his case behind him muttering obscenities under his breath.

There's a very long red Virgin Train at the platform. John insists on walking to the very far end and they get on in the front carriage. 

"Phew! That was a shlep!" Kayleigh is a bit out of breath. 

" Yeah sorry. I just wanted a bit of peace and quiet after all that shite!"

John stows their cases into an overhead rack but pulls a little package out of his case first. They take their coats off and get themselves comfortable.

"I just wanted to give you this. I saw it at a stall in Covent Garden and knew I wanted to get it for you to remember our first weekend away." John gives her the little package wrapped in tissue paper.

Kayleigh squeals and takes her gift from him. She unwraps it carefully to find a small but beautiful crystal Angel hanging from a golden thread. Kayleigh is delighted.

"This is so beautiful John!" she's deeply touched.

"To go on your Christmas tree." He says pleased with her reaction. He leans across and they smooch. 

The train pulls off whilst they're still kissing. What they haven't noticed is that not a single person has got into their carriage. The train travels along very slowly and comes to a stop a mile out of the station. John knows this because there's a big sign which says Euston 1 Mile on a brick wall next to the track. He's glanced up and noticed someone walking past his window. It was the driver climbing out of his cab and walking across the tracks on a wooden walkway. John has realised what's happened. Looking about them to an empty carriage, John realised that the train is now parked in a siding and they are alone on the train.

"What the fuck?!"


	13. Chapter 13

"What's the matter John?" 

" What's the matter? What's the matter? The driver has got off the fucking train! We're the only bastards here! We're parked in the sidings!"

"Oh my God! What are we going to do? How did we not notice?" Kayleigh is starting to panic.

John softens a little bit. He knows exactly how it's happened. Some stupid bastard forgot to tell him to get on the second half of the train and he was so anxious to get them on a train that he didn't check. Once they'd got on the train they were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice until it was too late. None of this was Kayleigh's fault. Some of it wasn't even his fault.

"Hey don't worry, we just have to figure out how to get off this bloody train. They're going to get a strong letter from me!" John realises that him shouting and ranting is only making Kayleigh's panic worse.

"We can't just walk across the tracks John! What are we going to do?"

" I saw the driver walk across a walkway. If we can get off we could just follow the prick! " John is struggling to remain calm himself.

He gets up and tries to open the driver's door. It's locked as are the other doors in the carriage.

"Will you be OK if I just have a look down here? I won't leave you I promise!"

Kayleigh knows he won't leave her. "I'll be OK here John. Just be careful?"

John nods and heads off down the train. None of the doors will open so by the time John reaches the end of the train's last carriage John is beginning to properly panic. What if he can't get them out? How long will they be on here before someone finds them? Where will they end up?

John sits in the final carriage and puts his head in his hands. He's interrupted by the sound of the final door being opened. A cheery man in a dark uniform appears at the door and climbs in. 

"What have we here? A stowaway?" 

Something tells John that this isn't the first time he's said that. "Not exactly buddy." John says feeling very foolish.

"Happens all the time, sir. The name's Brian. Let's get you off of here shall we?"

"Hold on, me girlfriend's back there!" 

"You go and get her sir, and we'll get you back to Euston."

" Will do. " John is now embarrassed more than anything else. He makes his way back up the train to find Kayleigh.

Kayleigh is holding her little angel and is peering anxiously out of the window.

"Cavalry 's arrived Kayleigh!"

" Thank goodness John! "

John brings their cases down from the overhead storage and gives Kayleigh a quick hug. He leads the way back to Brian at the back of the train.

"You're a life saver!" Kayleigh says to Brian.

" Just doing my job! " he says cheerily.

Brian goes down the step ladder at the back first and John hands down their cases. He follows Brian down the steps, "Come on Kayleigh, your turn!"

" You'd better catch me!" Kayleigh calls down to him. She jumps the last step and lands so that she can grab hold of John.

Brian and John carry the cases as Brian leads the way across the wooden walkway John had seen from the train window. The walkway leads to a brick -built hut where Brian spends most of his time. 

"What do you do Brian?" Kayleigh asks looking around his little domain. 

" I check every train for strays, " he replies smiling at them. "The drivers come in here and wait for their taxis back to Euston. Speaking of which... " He picks up his phone and calls a taxi for them.

"Here take a seat," he says indicating the two additional seats he has positioned round a little table and an electric heater. He has Radio 2 playing on his radio in the background.

" Thanks. Do we owe you anything for the cab? " John's grateful for Brian's nonchalance.

"I'll charge it to the drivers...not to worry. This happens more often that you'd think. I had a couple of elderly ladies trying to get to a funeral in Arbroath last week."

" Oh no! Did they make it? " Kayleigh is trying not to laugh.

"I don't think they did." Brian chuckles. "the taxi is going to be a while what with all the chaos today. Would you like a cuppa? "

Brian puts his kettle on.

"Yes please! That's really kind of you."

The trio sit and drink their tea and chat until the taxi arrives in the road outside.

"I don't suppose you know where we can catch our train to Manchester?" John would really like some reliable information for once.

Brian makes another call and says, " The one behind the one you got onto on Platform 18 is the one you want. "

John gets up and shakes Brian by the hand. "Thanks buddy, really appreciate it!" John picks up their cases and carries them to the taxi.

" Thanks Brian, you're a star! " Kayleigh waves as she follows John.

"Been busy mate? " John asks the taxi driver as he puts their cases into the boot of the car.

"Run off my feet, it's bad at Euston today! "

"Tell me about it!" John says ruefully.

Arriving back at the delivery entrance of Euston, John unloads their bags and thanks the driver. He pulls out his black beanie hat from his coat pocket and pulls it on.

"What are you doing John?" Kayleigh looks at him like he's gone mad.

" I don't want any bastard to recognise me! Coming through here twice! "

"John! There's hundreds of people coming through here! Nobody's going to take any notice of us! " 

"I don't bloody care! Let's just get on his train!" John is unrepentant.

Kayleigh laughs at him. Whoever told him that putting on his beanie hat hid his identity were having a laugh. A master of disguise he was not! She shakes her head at him affectionately.

This time there are plenty of people waiting to get on the Virgin train on Platform 18. In fact when the doors do open there is a scrum to get on but John manages to get them two seats together and stows their bags overhead. Once they hear the announcement, John texts his mum to let her know when to come and pick them up. Kayleigh texts Mandy to let her know they are on their way.

The exertions of the last couple of days catches up with them and John twists in his seat so that Kayleigh can lean on him and they nod off for a while.  
An hour later John stirs first as his back has started to twinge being twisted in the same position for too long. Kayleigh has been resting peacefully against John's chest. He shakes her gently, "Hey! Kayleigh! Do you think you could move love? "

"Hmm? Are we there yet?" Kayleigh's a bit groggy.

" No, not yet. I need to move, my back's sore. Been sat like this for too long. "

"Sorry John. How long have we got to go?"

"About an hour I think. " John says turning round.

Kayleigh turns back round so that John can have a little stretch and she can root round in her handbag. She hands John a bottle of drink and fishes out some fruit and some only slightly squashed pastries. They enjoy their little picnic and sit chatting about their adventures in London.

John's mum is waiting for them as they emerge from the station. John loads the cases into the boot of his mum's car as Kayleigh gets into the back.

"Did you have a good time love? We all saw you on television! You were so sweet holding John's hand like that! I could tell he was nervous."

"Oh dear, John's not going to be happy about that!" Kayleigh laughs with John's mum.

"What am I not going to be happy about?" John has caught the end of their conversation as he gets into the front seat next to his mum.

" I'll tell you later, John! "


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Kayleigh come back down to earth with a bump. Monday morning back at work.

John and Kayleigh sat listening to John's mum enthuse about their all too brief moment in the spotlight. She'd had a family gathering to watch it live and had rewatched it several times since. John was a bit embarrassed at the fuss, but then his mum always did go a bit overboard. Kayleigh had tuned it all out, she was feeling sad that their weekend was coming to an end.

Reaching John's house, his mum pulled up behind his car and turned off the ignition. She turned to Kayleigh a bit concerned that she had gone quiet.

"And what about the rest of your weekend? Did you have a good time?"

Kayleigh looks at her and smiles, "The best!" she says. She doesn't need to say anything else, it's written all over her face.

"I'm glad Kayleigh love." She says returning her smile.

John has been unloading their bags during this exchange between his mum and Kayleigh. He's feeling sad too as he transfers Kayleigh's case into the boot of his car. John's mum gets out to give him a hug and grab a quick word.

"Is everything ok John? " She's noticed he's not said much either.

"Yes, why?" John doesn't feel much like talking.

" I just wondered if you two had fallen out. Neither of you have said much since I picked you up."

"No, nothing like that. " John says hoping to reassure her without going into too much detail. "We're just a bit tired. We had a bit of an adventure getting here today. I'll tell you all about it when I see you in the week."

Kayleigh gets out of the car and gives John's mum a quick hug. "Thanks ever so much for picking us up." She says.

" Not a worry love. I'll see you soon no doubt."

"Are you set Kayleigh?" John doesn't want her to go but knows she must.

" Yes, I'm ready, " she says sadly getting into John's car.

"Hey, you OK?" John's noticed Kayleigh's sad tone.

" Yeah. I'm going to miss you John."

"I've not gone yet!" John sighs. " I know what you mean though. I'll miss you too."

They set off towards Bury the pall of melancholy still hanging over them. Sunday afternoon radio on Forever FM consisted of the Top 20 for two golden years. Today was 1986 and 1991, the tracks played managed to cheer them up somewhat so they were in reasonably good cheer by the time John pulled up outside Mandy and Steve's.

"Thank you for such a lovely weekend John. I'll never forget it! " Kayleigh says as she leans across to kiss him.

"You're welcome. Me too, I'll not forget it either. " John has so much to say but for the moment but he's not able to verbalize what he feels.

"It seems awful to feel sad, " Kayleigh says as she embraces him, "after having such a great time."

"I know, but we'll do that again soon. This weekend was only the beginning ya know. We'll work it all out. " John kisses her tenderly.

"The beginning!" Kayleigh echoes.

"I'd best get off. I'll see ya tomorrow! " It's hard enough to leave her and drive away without prolonging the agony.

"Call me later! " Kayleigh gets out of the car and waits for John to get her case.

John pulls Kayleigh's case out of the boot of his car and reaches out to hold her. They stand this way for a little while until they can bear to let go. John gets in his car and with a wave and a nod drives off. Kayleigh turns and goes in to find Mandy with a wistful look towards the retreating red lights of John's car.

The next morning John arrives outside Mandy's at his usual time. He'd spent the rest of his evening getting ready for his week and texting with Kayleigh. She had sent him a series of photo's charting their weekend, most of which he saves into a file to send to Cath Hilton. He's kept some of her photo's back for himself.

Kayleigh emerges from the house and gets into John's car. "Morning John!" she's so happy to see him she leans over and kisses him enthusiastically. 

John kisses her back. "Morning! I guess you missed me then!"

" Just a little bit! " Kayleigh laughs. "I'm sorry I was a bit gloomy when you dropped me off."

" S'OK, I get it! Mum thought we'd fallen out! I wasn't exactly bloody cheerful meself! Anyway, I've had a text from Cath Hilton this morning. She'd like us to go and see her after morning briefing."

"Oh right. I expect she wants a debrief to go in the newsletter."

"We won't be filling her in on all the details though will we?"

Kayleigh is horrified. "Of course not John! That's our's."

John chuckles, "Well that as well! I meant we won't tell any bugger about that train fiasco." It will be a while before John will forgive Virgin Trains for that monumental cock up.

"It was so funny John!" Kayleigh starts to laugh, picturing John marching up and down on the concourse waving his hands about and then later pulling on his hat as a really crap disguise. She sees the pained expression on his face. "We'll keep that to ourselves an' all!"

Neither John nor Kayleigh had seen their clip of the Children in Need show. Even though John had recorded it, he hadn't had time to watch it and Kayleigh had been too busy telling Mandy all about their weekend or texting John. It was all anyone at the store could talk about. Someone had turned their clip into a You Tube video which had over five hundred views and rising. All of which they were both unaware until they got into work.

Kayleigh was the star of the breakroom that morning. Her friends were full of their appearance on the show, Kayleigh holding John's hand in particular. 

Kayleigh laughs, "We were both really nervous, that's all!"

John is welcomed to the briefing by claps on the back and shaken hands. Management has deemed John's appearance a success. More by luck than judgement he had managed to present the cheque to Tess Daly with the company name in full view. 

At nine-thirty Kayleigh goes up to Cath Hilton's office to be met outside by John.

"You'd have thought we'd raised twenty million all by our pigging selves the way that lot are carrying on! " John really isn't keen on all the fuss.

"Shush John! They're just excited, that's all!" As usual Kayleigh sees the positive side.

" Come in you two! " Cath Hilton ushers them into her office.

John and Kayleigh sit down in the chairs opposite Cath's desk. 

"Thanks for sending me your photo's. I thought I'd use these two of the ones you sent, " Cath says as she brings up the draft newsletter she has been writing which already has images of the Dance Party. The two pictures she has chosen was a selfie Kayleigh had taken of them on the London Eye and the one John took in Trafalgar Square with Nelson and his column at an odd angle in the background. She had also taken a still from the video of them meeting Tess Daly. It was of John presenting the cheque to the very sparkly Ms Daly with Kayleigh holding Pudsey and beaming away over John's shoulder.

"Well I think we can safely say that was a success!" I hope you had a great time!" Cath is bubbling over with enthusiasm.

"Aye, it were alright." John says in his typical downbeat manner.

" Take no notice of him! We had a fabulous time Cath. Thank you for organising it for us! " Kayleigh is having none of John's gruff downplaying.

"Only, kidding," John says smiling at her, "we had a great time!"

" You two were so... " Cath searches for the right words to describe them, "you" with Tess Daly!"

" What do ya mean "us"?" John asks.

"You're not telling me you haven't seen it?" Cath is amazed.

" No, we were a bit... " now it's John's turn to search for the right word, "busy" over the weekend. Didn't have time by the time I dropped Kayleigh off last night."

Truth be told he really doesn't want to see himself in what he suspects will be a cringe-worthy appearance.

"Oh well, we'd better remedy that!" Kayleigh squeals while Cath is bringing the You Tube video onto her computer screen.

The video starts to play and John is looking through his fingers. Kayleigh pulls his hands away from his face and keeps hold of one of them with that tilted -head thing she does. They all watch as John and Kayleigh appear on the screen, Kayleigh's little squeeze of John's hand has been zoomed in on before Tess Daly comes up to talk to them. John and Kayleigh can see what Cath means...this is so them. Kayleigh 's over enthusiasm and John's initially gruff exterior, warming up when he's talking about Kayleigh's contribution to the Dance Party. It's the final quip from Tess Daly that has John and Kayleigh gasping and Cath laughing.

"How does she bloody know?" John has completely wiped this last comment from his mind.

Cath and Kayleigh are laughing at John now.

" She's very good! " Cath 's still chuckling, "She's seen in two minutes what we've all seen these last few months!"

"I think we might be well and truely busted, John." Kayleigh has a very broad grin on her face.

John grins proudly back at her. "Aye it looks that way!."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is as far as I want to go with this one. I appreciate your sticking with it, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
